


The Way The Moon Looked

by HoldenTheSquid



Category: Funhaus, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Set in a hotel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoldenTheSquid/pseuds/HoldenTheSquid
Summary: The Funhaus team takes a trip to a con, but when they're in a tiny town in the middle of the night on the way back and they need to stop and rest, they find themselves in a bit of a situation when it comes to rooming arrangements.





	

It was 11:06 PM when the Funhaus bus pulled up outside the only inn residing in the little town. Everyone was exhausted from a great day at the con a few cities over, and the full drive back was longer than expected, forcing them to stop and rest before continuing on. The doors swung open, and everyone walked sleepily off the bus and towards the homely little inn. Bruce got off first, Lawrence second, James came third carrying an already sleeping Elyse, Y/N fourth, and Adam fifth, with Matt Peake waiting for everyone else to get off before exiting, as they'd made him drive. ****  
****  
Upon entering the inn, everyone was greeted with a small front counter and a pleasant looking woman standing behind it. The main lobby was warmly lit and had a very country feel, inviting the team to mill about while Bruce worked out the rooms with the woman. After a few moments, though, he called everyone over. ****  
"So," he started, "You'll all notice there's seven of us in total. It turns out that even with James and Elyse sharing a room, there aren't enough rooms in this inn for all of us to have our own. She only has five rooms. Somebody will have to bunk up with another person, and figure it out quick because we all want to go to bed." ****  
"I can't sleep with another person." Lawrence declared so everyone could hear him, "I need a full bed to myself." ****  
"I'm not even going to ask what that means." Adam's voice fell flat as he spoke, running a hand through his hair nervously as he continued, "I can just room with Y/N, if that works for everyone else? Is that okay with you, Y/N?" ****  
"Yeah, that's no problem! You can take the couch, or I can take the couch, or whatever works." you reply pleasantly. You and Adam had been friends since before you both applied at Funhaus, sharing a room would just be like a sleepover when you were kids. ****  
****  
As it turned out, the rooms were even smaller than the town, the lobby, and the woman behind the counter. There was only a single bed in each room, crammed in with the tiniest televisions you had ever seen and a kitschy painting that you suspected might be the same in every room. "This is fine," you said, "we can just share the bed. Right?" ****  
Adam's eyes got a little wider as he stuttered out a response along the lines of "Yeah, that'd be fine, if you want". You dropped your small luggage down on the ground and unzipped it, looking for pajamas. Adam looked helplessly at you, the girl he'd had ever-growing feelings for for years. The girl he was now going to have to share a bed with. The girl who was talking at him. ****  
"Adam, are you listening?" ****  
"Yeah, sorry Y/N, must be more tired than I thought. What's up?"  
"I told you to turn around so I can change into my pajamas, you goof. I can't just change with you watching."  
_'What a damn shame that is.' ___Adam thought to himself, as he nodded and turned to face the ugly painting. ****  
****  
Once you gave him the okay to turn back around, he felt a fogginess descend upon him that he had never experienced before. You were now in a soft looking t-shirt and a pair of little silk shorts that had his mind racing a thousand miles a minute. He felt his heart in his chest and forced himself to take a deep breath. It couldn't possibly be that bad, you were just sharing a bed. ****  
****  
It was bad. The bed was tiny, forcing the two of you to be touching in some way the entire time you were falling asleep. You fell asleep fine, but Adam couldn't sleep over the pounding in his chest. He slowly sat up in bed, rubbing his forehead and swearing under his breath. He turned and looked down at you sleeping, the moonlight coming in through a little window and falling gently on your face. ****  
"You're so beautiful." Adam whispered, knowing you wouldn't hear him but also believing it would be a disservice not to tell you. "I can't believe how amazing you are, Y/N. I love working with you and seeing you and I just...I just love you. I have for so long. I wish I could fall asleep holding you, I-" ****  
"Adam," you whispered back, and he froze. He felt a little dizzy, his whole world was about to end if you had heard him. ****  
"Y-Yes?" he choked out. ****  
"I love you too, Adam. And we can fall asleep cuddling, I'd love that. Just please, get some sleep. We have a full day of recording and editing tomorrow and I don't want to hear you complain about how tired you are." ****  
At this, Adam chuckled a little and laid back down beside you, this time wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you into his warm form. You were the perfect size to be a little spoon, and he wasn't mad at those silk shorts either. He gently kissed your shoulder and he heard you sigh in comfort, and he knew this would be the beginning of so much happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I used a prompt generator to inspire this fic! It generated a setting (Roadside Motel) a trope (Friends to Lovers), and a prompt (Watching someone sleep).


End file.
